


Promises

by PettyMermaidsGf



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, No Hurt all Comfort, Promises, Short & Sweet, they've been dating for a while in this fic but he's still a soft & emo sap for her, yes it's 2021 and i am still Bamon shipper trash leave me alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PettyMermaidsGf/pseuds/PettyMermaidsGf
Summary: A soft Bamon drabble that takes place in an unnamed airport, featuring a sappy conversation over hot chocolate.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

> Or, the one where Damon is a fucking sap for Bonnie and she deserves it, always. Quite possibly the shortest fic I've ever written.

* * *

They're in a little café inside the airport killing time before their flight to Amsterdam, sipping on expensive drinks they didn't really need but wanted to try just for the hell of it. Or rather, Bonnie had spared the café a quick, longing glance as they'd left the baggage claim area and then thrown him a hopeful little smile, muttered, "when in Rome?" and he'd laughed, thrown an arm around her, and said, "Anything for you, witchy."

And he'd meant it. He'd find a way to give her the moon and all the stars if he could, gift wrap them right alongside his once-beating heart.

For now though, Damon watches the steam rising from Bonnie's drink and her slow-blooming smile as she takes a long sip of her hot cocoa. Her eyes closed in contentment, she smiles like she's never known hurt. She smiles like she's never known sadness, suffering, or heartbreak - even for an instant. And it's the most beautiful smile he's ever seen.

It makes him smile in return, she's so radiant in her joy. And unable to help himself, Damon pulls her hand up to his lips and kisses the back of her warm brown palm, promising, "I want to make you this happy every damn day of my life."

"Yeah?" Her smile goes kind of lopsided like it does when she's teasing. "You promise?"

"I promise."

Maybe he'll find a way to give her the moon and stars on the flight over to the Netherlands after all...


End file.
